tacitus_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Hand
The 'Red Hand '''is a criminal gang and private militia featured in the TACITUS saga. Despite being labeled a criminal gang, they resemble a private militia in terms of armament and physical appearance, wearing a rather interesting blend of both civilian clothing and military gear. In combat, they display a combination of military knowledge and blatant recklessness. Sometimes they are seen charging recklessly into battle and sometimes they behave like formidable tacticians, becoming a rather formidable threat to anyone who crosses paths with them (or threatens them). History The exact origins of the Red Hand are unknown, but what is known is that in the year 2016, they adopted a girl named Laura Azevedo Pereira (who would later become Julia Correia), an orphan, into the criminal syndicate family. When Laura turned 13, the Red Hand began to form her into their own image, indoctrinating her with the ideologies of the Red Hand. She was later supervised by the various members of the gang, who trained her in the arts of deception, smuggling, firearms handling, defensive driving, and various martial arts and forms of advanced hand-to-hand combat. At some point during Laura's early teen years, the gang felt that they were being a bad influence to her and ended up sending her away to the United States of America, but not before changing her name to Julia Correia. After sending Julia\Laura away, the Red Hand continued to operate long into the period of late 2017-early 2018 known as World War III, though their official role in said war is unknown. Weapons and equipment Assault rifles and carbines *AKM *AK-47 *AK-74 *AKS-74u *FAL *M4A1 (obtained from black markets and smuggling networks) *M16 (obtained from black markets and smuggling networks) *QBZ-95 (obtained from black markets and smuggling networks) Shotguns *Double barreled shotgun *Model 1887 *Masterkey *M1014 Sniper rifles *SVD Dragunov *IMBEL IA-2 (obtained from black markets and smuggling networks) Launchers *FGM-148 Javelin (Obtained from black markets and smuggling networks) *RPG-7 *FIM-92 Stinger (Obtained from black markets and smuggling networks) *GP-25 *Thumper Handguns and machine-pistols *Glock 18 *Beretta M9 *Colt M1911 *P226 *QBZ-92 (obtained from black markets and smuggling networks) Gallery Brazilian sniper.png Militia with another AK-47.png Militia smuggler.png Militia scout 2.png Militia scout.png Militia rifleman.png Militia engaging.png Carolina Cunha Azevedo .jpg|Carolina Cunha Azevedo, the foster sister of Julia Correia Militia assault.png Weaponry Mk48.png|MK48 P99 menu icon MW3.png|Walther P99 QBZ-95 .png|QBZ-95 QBB-95 .png|QBB-88 G18 menu icon MW3.png|G18 IMBEL IA-2.png|IA-2 AK-12 rifle.png|AK-12 Ak-103 bullpup grom.png|AKU-94 Quotes *"Where are you going?"'' *''Vamos capturar ele, a gente pode pedir resgate'' - "Let's capture him, we may ransom him." *''A armadura deles é muito dura, atira na cabeça!'' - "Their armor is too hard, shoot them in the head!" *''Sai da frente,vou atirar uma granada!'' - "Get out of the way, I'm going to throw a grenade!" *''Ele foi atingido!'' - "He's been hit!" (One of their own) *''Tá pensando que invade a minha favela assim?'' - "You think you can invade my favela just like that?" *''Estamos perdendo muitos homens!'' - "We're losing too many men!" *''Você perdeu? - "You lost?"'' *''Abram fogo! - "Open fire!"'' *''Eu vejo ele. - "I see him."'' *''O inimigo tá aí na frente! Fogo nele! - "The enemy is straight ahead! Shoot them!"'' *''Você nunca deveria ter vindo aqui!" - "You should never have come here!"'' *''Você não aprende, não é? - "You never learn do you?"'' *''Eu vou arrancar a sua língua! - "I'm going to rip your tongue out!"'' *''Cuidado! - "Watch out!"'' *''Ele está morto! - "He's dead!"'' *''Ele foi baleado! - "He's been shot!"'' *''Eu estou me movendo! - "I'm moving!"'' *''Eu peguei ele! - "I got him!"'' *''Volte aqui! - "Come back here!"'' *''"Get back here!"'' *''" I'm gonna kill you!"'' *''"Where are you going?!"'' *''"Open fire!"'' *''"You're gonna die!"'' *''"I'm gonna cut your tongue out!"'' *''"You should not have come here!"'' *''"Porque que tu não corta tua propria garganta e me poupa o trabalho?!" - " Why you don't slice your own throat and spare me the job?!"'' *''"I See Him!"'' *''"Watch Out!"'' *''"Toma Cobertura!"-"Take Cover!"'' *''"Mata Ele!"-"Kill Him!"'' *''"No Flanco Esquerdo!"-"On The Left Flank!"'' *''"No Flanco Direito!"-"On The Right Flank!"'' *''"Ok,Já Vi!"-"Ok,I Saw It!"'' *''"Nao Deixe Que A Posicao!"''-"Do Not Leave The Position!" *''"A Dejado La Cobertura!-"He Left The Coverage"'' *''Granada!'' - When enemy throws a grenade. *''Granada de fumaça!'' - When throwing a smoke grenade *''Atirando uma granada de luz!'' - When throwing a flashbang. *''Apareceu de repente!'' - When someone appears. *''Atirando uma granada de mão'' - When throwing a grenade. *''Golpeando com espada'' - When planting a Claymore. *''Implantando C-Quatro (C4)!'' - When planting C4. *''Atirando C-Quatro (C4)!'' - When throwing C4. *''Trocando de arma'' - When changing the weapon. *''Me dê cobertura, estou recarregando'' - When reloading. *''Alvo atingido'' - Killed enemy target. *''Alvo neutralizado'' - Neutralized enemy target